Pixar Adventures the Musical
An upcoming Disney Broadway musical based on Pixar media. Cast(in order of appearence) * Merida-------------Sutton Foster *Macitosh------------Adam Pascal *Queen Elinor-------Celine Dion *Mike Wasowski-----Josh Gad *Sulley----------------Lin Manuel Miranda *Randall Boggs-----Jemaine Clement *Heimlich-------------Cody Cameron *Uku-------------------Santino Fontana *Lele------------------Idina Menzel *Atta------------------Mandy Moore *Dory-----------------Sheri Rene Scott *Marlin---------------Michael Morgan *Boo------------------Ariel Winter *Bing Bong----------Jim Parsons *Dug------------------Bob Peterson *Terri and Terry-------Eric Idle, Jeff Garlin *Hank-----------------Tom Alan Robbins Act 1 Act 1 begins with Bing Bong introducing himself and tells the audience the story of two monsters that rescue a human girl. He also tells the story of the non-traditionalist princess who wants her freedom.(In the World of Lamps) The story begins in Monsters, Inc. where Mike and Sulley collect screams for power in Monstropolis. Randall appeared out of nowhere.(If I didn't Have You) He tried to beat Sulley. He went to his lair and plot revenge(Toxic Love) Then somewhere far away from Monsters, Inc. in the castle, Princess Merida sighed and dreamed of freedom outside the castle(Touch the Sky). One day Queen Elinor surprised her by introducing her to the suitors. Merida runs away to the world. She tried to give a berry to Arlo, the good dinosaur but didn't have money. So Macitosh rescued her. Meanwhile the human girl Boo imagined that the African crafts(from the McDonald's ad "Art Store Break"), the birds and the tall bird(from For the Birds) and the dancing Life Savers floats along the shores.(Back to My Own World). Suddenly in his lair, Randall gazed on the TV and saw Merida and Macitosh running away from the CDA. So he chained Queen Elinor and locked her in his lair. (Randall's Song) At Monsters, Inc. Sulley realized that one door is left behind. He discovered Boo holding his tail. But Randall sent Boo's door back to the vault. (There's Something about that) One day later Mike and Sulley decided to put Boo back to her door so they desguise her as an adorable monster so they can sneak past the CDA. When Mike, Sulley and Boo went to the bathroom, they overheard Randall telling Fungus to build the scream extractor so he can take care of Boo. (Everything is Mine) Act 2 Act 2 begins with Elinor thinking about Merida as she lies in the prison lair.(The Prayer) Mike and Sulley tried to get Boo to her door. Meanwhile Merida and Macitosh discovered true love.(Looking Through Your Eyes) When Mike runs away from Celia, he bumps into Randall who told him to bring Boo to him at lunch.(Randall's Song, reprise) Hours later Merida came to Monsters, Inc. with Macitosh, Atta, Heimlich and Buzz and Woody plus Rex, Jessie and Hamm to tell Boo a story about two volcanoes, Uku and Lele from one of her books.(Send Someone to Lava(I Had a Dream)) But everything was interrupted by Mike being kidnapped. Merida, Macitosh, Sulley, Boo and the gang followed Randall to his lair where he tested his scream extractor on Mike.(Never Gonna Tell). When they realized Randall's evil plan, Macitosh, Mike and Sulley were banished to the Himalayas, Boo was strapped to the scream extractor and Merida was forced to marry Randall.(Everything is Mine, reprise) Elinor convinced the villain not to marry her daughter. Macitosh and his monster friends met the Yeti who dances the night away. When Macitosh dreamed of Merida he realized he missed her.(If I Can See You Again) But Sulley and Macitosh wanted to go back and defeat Randall so they need an army of characters. So they all arrive at the altar as Randall and Merida are nearly tying a knot. But as Macitosh rescued Merida, Mike and Sulley renacted the Elephant Bride with Bing Bong forcing Fungus to marry him. Realizing that his henchmen were defeated, Randall raised his sword and stabbed Macitosh on the back. But with his last strength, Mactiosh pushed Randall who fell to his death, his body dissolved into ooze. Merida went to Macitosh's side, crying. but the will o the wisps revived Macitosh and they kissed. Monsters, Inc. become the Laugh Floor, Queen Elinor was free and Merida and Macitosh got married.(In the World of Lamps, reprise) Trivia * The plot from this musical is the plot used in Monsters, Inc. but with characters from other Pixar films, TV specials, commercials and shorts joining Mike and Sulley's quest to rescue Boo from Randall. It was similar to Warner Animation Group's Quest for Camelot. * Characters from various TV commercials(1990-1996) appeared there. * Characters from shorts also appeared there. * In the end of this musical Merida and Macitosh got married in Castle Dunbroch and characters from all the movies are invited. Musical Numbers Songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater * In the World of Lamps-------Bing Bong, Ensemble * If I didn't Have You-----------Mike Wasowski, Sulley * Touch the Sky---------------Merida * Back to My Own World-----Boo * Randall's Song-------------Randall Boggs * There's Something About that--------Sulley * Everything is Mine--------Randall Boggs * My Girl----------------------Queen Elinor * Keeping You in My Eyes------Merida, Macitosh * Randall's Song(Reprise)--Randall Boggs * Send Someone to Lava(I Had a Dream)---Merida, Uku, Lele * Never Gonna Tell---------Randall Boggs, Mike Wasowski * Everything is Mine(Reprise)-----Randall Boggs * If I Can See You Again---------Merida, Macitosh * In the World of Lamps(Reprise)---Bing Bong, Ensemble * Cold Water------------Justin Bieber(Curtain Call song) Crew * Alan Menken-----------Music * Glenn Slater------------Lyricist * John Lasseter---------Book * Julie Taymor------------Director * Michael Curry--------Puppeteer * Mona May---------Costume Designer * Category:Broadway Musicals Category:Live Shows Category:Pixar